Tied Up
by Cavanaugh
Summary: Woody asks Jordan out, and the date ends... not exactly how he'd planned, but pretty good anyway... :P please review! I LOVE reviews! :D


2.43 pm:

'Got your tox report', Nigel tells me and hands it to me. 'Great, thanks Nige', I answer as I keep walking trough the corridor towards my office.

I barely remember what the hell the case I'm working on is about.  
'I was right – overdose of heroin', Nigel exclaims walking beside me with a big grin on his face. Now it's coming back to me – a John Doe found in an alley by a dumpster.

'No, really?' I say and pretend to be surprised. When we reach my office I tell Nigel that I got a huge pile of paper work to do. That's not completely untrue, but not the reason I want to be alone. I'd had this really weird dream about Woody and now it just won't get out of my head. I close the door and sit down behind my desk, resting my forehead in my hands.

It's not that I thought I was over Woody, I know I'm not, it's just I thought I had it under control. A sharp rapping on my door makes me jump and quickly sends me out of my deep thoughts.

'Hey Jordan!' Woody smiles. God, not now! 'Hey Woody, what's up?' I answer,

starting to move around papers and reports on my desk.

'Guess what?' He says, his voice sounding as if he's about to tell me he won a million dollars on the lottery. 'You and I are going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant tonight and then we're going dancing!' 'Wow, you seem ecstatic. Have I missed something? Is…'

I take a quick look in my calendar. 'November 4th a special date?'

'You're damn right it is! I pick you up at 7.' Then he's gone, before I even have the chance to answer.

6.58pm:

'Goddamn it Jordan! You look… I mean you're… wow!' Woody stutters wide-eyed.

'Right back at ya!' I say with a crooked smile. He slowly lets his eyes travel from my face, down my body, all the way to my feet and up again. 'You look amazing! Terrific!'

He finally finds not only one, but _two _words to describe my looks. I'm wearing a red, tight, short dress with a pretty big cleavage which he can't seem to take his eyes off.

We're laughing and chatting as we drive to the restaurant and when we're walking from the car he surprises me by not putting his hand on my waist, but on my butt!

Now we're getting somewhere, I think to myself and smile.

9.13 pm: (during dinner)

'I just thought it's been a long time since we last went out. You know… dancing.'

Woody says and looks at me the way only he can.

'So where are you taking me?' I ask. 'Secret dance club. Best in Boston. At least that's what a friend told me.' I can't wait to get out on the dance floor with him, finally having a reason to be close and touching, and I can see that he feels pretty much the same way.

9.47 pm:

When we arrive at the dance club, which is under ground in some sort of a basement,

we go straight to the bar and order gin and tonic. The music is really loud, I feel it pounding through my body, and we have to shout to hear each other.

After a while we give up trying to talk and head for the dance floor.

We dance like maniacs for a while and then we get back to the bar for more drinks.

I'm really thirsty and stop counting my drinks after about 7 or something. We're laughing all the time and then I decide I wanna dance more.

'C'mon Farm Boy! You're not getting tired, are ya?' I playfully ask, pulling his tie.

'Hell no!' he answers and follows me out on the dance floor again.

After a while a slow song comes on. The first one tonight. Woody and I stand face to face,

looking each other deep in the eye. 'So… shall we?' I finally say, and Woody answers by pulling me close and putting his strong arms around me.

He starts rubbing my back, slowly getting lower and lower. My knees are suddenly not supporting my weight anymore, if it's because of Woody or the alcohol I'm not completely sure of, but Woody feels it and holds me tighter. He smiles and starts kissing my neck.

I feel something awakening inside me. I wanna be even closer.

I gasp for air when one of his hands is finding its way from my waist up to my left breast,

while we're still moving slowly to the rhythm of the song.

I start breathing faster and Woody is kissing me harder, up my throat and jaw to finally land on my mouth in a long deep kiss.

He is massaging my breast and I put my arms behind his neck not to lose balance.

People are beginning to give us looks and Woody pulls me towards an empty corner of the bar. By the time we reach it we're kissing and touching wildly and when Woody tries to get inside my dress I tell him that we could actually get arrested for disorderly behaviour.

'We can get a cab outside', Woody says and I think about his car and why should we get a cab, but then I remember our drinks. 'Yeah', I breathe into his neck.

He grabs my waist and I hold on to his shoulder as we unsteady make our way over the dance floor out into the fresh air.

We try to stay decent in the cab, but it doesn't last longer than about a minute. All of a sudden Woody's all over me and I'm halfway lying in the backseat, both of us breathing heavy.

His hands are getting under my dress and I can't stop myself from moaning loud.

I catch a glimpse of the driver in the rear-view mirror and he almost looks a bit scared.

I find that rather amusing.

When we arrive at Woody's apartment we practically fall out of the cab. We're climbing the stairs as fast as we can, stumbling and laughing. 'Come on!' I almost shout at him when he can't find his keys. 'What, you're in a hurry Jordy?' He smiles seductively. He finds them and throws the door wide open and closes it behind us with a foot while he tries to get my dress off. 'How the hell do you get this thing off?!' He desperately wants to know, but before I get the chance to answer he finds the zipper and pulls the dress over my head.

I'm pulling and tugging at his shirt and pants at the same time, unable to make up my mind about which garment I want off the fastest. He helps me and suddenly he's in his boxers, carrying me into his bedroom and practically throws me onto the bed. Then he's all over me again, almost violently pushing me hard down into the mattress, kissing and licking my throat and ripping off my bra. I realize I still have my high-heel shoes on and I giggle thinking that the only thing missing to make my outfit complete is the black leather whip.

I manage to get my shoes off while Woody gets his boxers off. The only thing left now is my panties, but within a second they too are history.

'I've been dreaming about this since I first laid my eyes on you' Woody breathes heavy on top of me. 'You've been driving me crazy every second for years!' 'Well then it's about time we make the fantasy real, huh?' I answer playfully and to Woody's surprise take the command and roll over so that I am on top of him. 'Stay', I tell him and get off the bed.

'Where the hell are you going?!' Woody asks, sounding nearly devastated.

'Just stay, don't move', I smile and run out to the kitchen. I am actually surprised I could get myself off him.

After a few seconds that seems like an eternity I find what I'm looking for. I return to the bed and Woody looks truly confused when he sees what I've brought.

When I climb on top of him and grabs one of his wrists he gets it. 'Jesus Christ! You gotta be kidding me! I never would have suspected you were into this kinda thing!' He blurts out, hysterically, amazed, fascinated, his eyes on the verge of falling out of their place.

I tie him up, hands and feet in each corner of the bed. When I've checked all the knots and made sure he won't come loose in a while I put my hands on his chest and start kissing his stomach. He closes his eyes and clenches his teeth real hard. I can tell that he's already fighting to hold back his orgasm.

I work my way up his body, kissing, licking, sucking, slowly massaging his chest and shoulders all the while he's moaning and groaning, gasping out my name.

I really need to strain every nerve not to just lose it and push myself down on his hard hot penis. I get up to his mouth and he's panting into mine while my hair's tickling his shoulders and my hands are running up and down his sides. He smiles and opens his eyes. They are dizzy from alcohol and desire. My heart is beating fast.

'I must be dead', He tells me. 'Cause this kind of thing doesn't happen, this gotta be heaven', he breathes fast. 'You're not dead yet', I smile back at him, aching to get even closer to him.

I change direction and work my way down his body again, but this time I get even lower.

'Holy mother-fucking Jesus Christ and Mary and every fucking God existing!!! _OH GOD JORDAN!!!' _Woody screams when I take his dick in my mouth. I gotta say that I'm impressed by hold long he can hold it.

I suck and lick, holding his balls in my hands, getting more and more aroused by every second. Woody's making faces, writhing and arching against me, bucking into my mouth.

Finally I can't take it anymore. I grab hold of his shoulders and place myself on his stone-hard, burning hot erection. If Woody didn't scream before, he sure as hell does now.

I too groan loud and throw my head backwards, all my weight pushing him inside me real hard and deep.

'Oh God Woody!!!' I scream and he is trying so hard to come loose that I for a second think that his bed might break, but I really don't give a rat's ass about that right now.

Automatically my hips start moving, harder and faster the whole time.

Both of us are panting loudly, almost hyperventilating. Woody's thrusting into me amazingly hard, considering that he's tightly tied to the bed.

'Oh man!' I shout and my hands slip on his shoulders because we're both really sweaty by now. I can tell that Woody's just seconds from flying over the edge and I'm not far behind.

He's thrusting harder and faster, making the whole bed shake and rattle.

My eyes fill with tears when he thrusts one final deep time that sends us both into and incredible orgasm.

Afterwards I let out a deep sigh and rest my forehead on his chest, then I untie him and he pulls me really close and kiss my face while we're starting to breath normally again.

'I love you Jordan', Woody whispers. 'I can't help it.'

'I love you too', I smile back and curl up closer to him.


End file.
